


Let Me Indulge Myself in You

by catboyronster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, Dancer AU, M/M, Mirror Sex, Quickie, Secret Relationship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster
Summary: Tensions running high between university work and an upcoming performance, Ashe indulges himself in his boyfriend after a long day of dance practice.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Let Me Indulge Myself in You

**Author's Note:**

> [FE3H Kink Meme](https://fe3hkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/318.html?thread=2110#cmt2110)

After an extremely taxing dance routine, Felix finally calls an end to the practice day. It was three days before their performance, and tensions were running high. This would be the first time as a group that they would perform and compete, and if they won, that meant more people would join their meager team and they would be able to move on to bigger and better venues and gigs. 

It had been several minutes since Felix ended practice, yet Caspar was still practicing; he had a particularly hard time getting the timing right for the duet section of the dance. He kept replaying the same section over and over, and intensely watched his movements in the mirror. 

Ashe was also lagging behind in the practice room, but for reasons other than practice. He just wanted to spend a bit more time with his boyfriend before they both went their separate ways. 

The new captain of the team really frowned upon inter-team relationships, and even though they had been together since high school, they decided to play it safe for now. But since then, it had been really hard to spend time with Caspar since their days consisted of a rigorous practice schedule. 

Half an hour had passed and it seemed like they were the last ones in the practice room when Caspar finally took a break. He grabbed a water bottle and slumped on the floor next to where Ashe was sitting. 

He looks adorable like this, Ashe thought. And indeed he did. Caspar's hair was a bit messy from running his hands through it all day. Ashe suspects it's because university classes have been particularly stressful as of late and the upcoming show that they have. He was wearing a black tee with large holes where the sleeves used to be, like a makeshift muscle tee, and basketball shorts that exposed his inner thigh as he sat with his knee propped up. 

Ashe couldn't help but stare at the bead of sweat that traveled down the expanse of the underside of Casares thigh. He felt his cock stir, and had the biggest urge to lick that particular bead of sweat. 

So he did. 

With a quick glance at the door and seeing that the coast was clear, Ashe grabbed at Caspar's hips and shoved his face between the blue haired man's legs.

"Whoah! Ashe!" Caspar hissed as Ashe's tongue started to lick and leave open mouthed kisses on the inside of Caspar's thigh. Caspar started to breathe a little deeper every time Ashe moved closer and closer to the crook of his leg.

"Mmmm you smell so yummy," Ashe replied, nuzzling his face between Caspar's legs. "Wanna taste..." 

Caspar bucked at that, and Ashe let out a tiny chuckle. Forcing Caspar hips down, Ashe looked up at him and asked, "Do you want that my pretty boy? Do you want me to put your cock in my mouth?" 

Caspar nodded furiously which caused Ashe to chuckle and squeeze his hips as he repeated the question, "Do you want that? You are going to have to use your words."

Ashe dragged one hand from Caspar hip to start slowly massaging him through his shorts while he waited for an answer. 

"Yes, please..... _oh_ _please_ ," Caspar breathed. And that was enough for Ashe. 

Ashe freed Caspar's already hard length from the confines of his shorts and gave a tentative lick to which Caspar let out a loud groan. 

"Pretty boy, we are gonna have to do this quickly and silently, okay? We can't let anyone hear us," Ashe informs him. Caspar shudders and nods in response, biting his lips for good measure. 

"And I want you to watch me in the mirror as I suck you off," Ashe softly demands before lowering himself down to tease Caspar with a few licks. He knows Caspar likes the idea of getting caught and he plans to use it to his advantage, that's why he made Caspar watch in the mirror. The mirror got a perfect view of the door and those who happened to walk by as well as a decent view of Ashe deepthroating his boyfriend's dick. 

Once he is certain that Caspar will be able to keep himself in check, Ashe starts to suck Caspar off in earnest. He starts with the head which he pays a decent amount of time with since Caspar likes when Ashe runs his tongue all over it before continuing lower. 

As Ashe bobs his head lower and lower, he starts to hear the strained moans that Caspar is trying to hold back. It's his favorite part about playing this dangerous game. It's not a game they play often, but sometimes Ashe just can't hold back. 

He could hear his partner reaching his peak by the quickened breaths and the insistent hands in his silver hair. In response, Ashe started to fondle Caspar as he started to bob his head faster and faster.

Moments later Caspar holds Ashe's head still as he starts to thrust into his mouth until finally, he releases into Ashe's mouth. 

Ashe takes a few moments before raising his head off of Caspar and tucking his dick back inside the black basketball shorts. Once Caspar is all put away, Ashe gives his boyfriend a chaste kiss. 

When he finally pulls away, Caspar makes a face. " Now I wanna take care of you," he says, eyeing the tent in Ashe's sweatpants. 

Ashe laughs as he stands up and starts to gather his things. "Think of it as motivation for the performance and maybe after" -he winks- "you can." And leaves the practice room with a smile on his face, knowing all too well that Caspar will pay him back tenfold later. 

**Author's Note:**

> 3 fics in one day...my horny energy is through the roof


End file.
